111113auradoir
p, li { white-space: pre-wrap; } -- tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:30 -- 01:30 TC: Hey Doir, gotta sec? 01:30 GA: yeah, sure 01:30 GA: whats up? 01:31 TC: I've been trying to get incontact with Leon, and he hasn't been responding.. (have you heard from him recently?) 01:32 GA: no, unfortunately 01:32 GA: he's my client but i dont see him atm 01:33 TC: I see =( he's supposed to be my server, but I havent been able to reach him (I hope he's okay) 01:33 GA: he's probably fiiiiiine 01:33 TC: and how are you doing? Getting used to living in your own little world? 01:34 GA: yeah, if by used to you mean incredibly uncomfortable 01:34 GA: i did find out a bunch of somewhat vague stuff about my title though 01:34 TC: oh really! do tell! (No one else can make heads or tails of them) 01:35 GA: well, SO, a twink, said that my title meant im an idiot now but ill be really important to the group later 01:35 GA: and that 'mind' is really complicated and isnt to be spoiled yet 01:35 GA: would you like the conversation? 01:36 TC: sure if you have the logs (I'll always accept any information I can get my hands on =D) 01:36 GA: surio, then -- galactoidArrival GA sent 111013doirSO.log to tiredCaligrapher TC -- 01:38 TC: thanks, I've been meaning to talk to this mysterious SO... having an idea what he(she?) is like will certainly prove useful 01:39 GA: it's definitely informative! 01:40 GA: i'd also like to be (her?) friend, but (she?) seems to be a bit harder to become friends with than RC. 01:41 TC: I'm sure she'lll open up eventually if you keep trying (defaulting to she as pronouns are silly) 01:42 TC: Though im not sure how aliens will react to our earthly social interactions (though the one troll I've spoken with seemed quite normal) 01:42 GA: yeah trolls are either totes awesome or complete assholes 01:42 GA: watch out for balish and tlaloc 01:43 TC: havent heard from either of them yet, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out 01:44 GA: one of THEM talks LIKE THIS. 01:44 GA: the other uxex x's 01:44 GA: they all have some weird thing with typing... quirks? or some shit 01:45 TC: hehe do they all have those? M-ne d-dn't use the letter - 01:45 GA: { some are like this } or yeah l-ke that 01:45 GA: those two are the coolest 01:47 TC: how many of these aliens are there? (as if one ailen race isn't enough, we get two! least as far as I know) 01:47 GA: 12 trolls, 3? twinks, and like a million elves 01:49 TC: elves? I have heard of no such players (A million you say? thats quite a large game they're running then) 01:49 GA: theyre not in a game, theyre residents of my land 01:50 GA: lands are all planets though so they are aliens 01:51 TC: speaking of, you never told me what your land is like! 01:51 GA: ehhhhh 01:52 GA: It's a seemingly infinite beach of pure white sand, smells salty, with some lush green trees sorta back 01:52 GA: like an infinite beach with one of those jungly bits, as if its an island 01:54 TC: that actually sounds pretty cool... I've never seen the ocean myself, but from what I read it sounds like quite a sight to behold! 01:54 GA: The elves... technicolored skin, female, pointy eared, sort of hot 01:54 GA: The Land of Vixens and Baby Oil. 01:55 GA: yeah, oceans are p cool but ive always been in proximity to one, so its not amazing after a while 01:57 TC: what do they even do all day? sunbath and build killer sandcastles (elves are almost always great at making stuff little helpers) 01:58 GA: idk i guess 01:58 GA: maybe later ill go out and build like the greatest sand castle 02:00 TC: for sure... be sure to take a pic for me (do you own a camera? if not maybe try asking the elves to make you one) 02:00 GA: yeah i have a camera 02:01 GA: er, ill take a pic later though 02:02 GA: i really don't enjoy talking to them much 02:02 GA: they like to ask... not exactly the best things... 02:02 GA: what do you think your land will be like? 02:04 TC: I havent the foggiest idea! From what I can tell, every player gets their own world, but I dont have enough samples to find any connections that would determin such aspects of the game 02:05 GA: well, once leon gets you in the game, we'll find out! 02:05 TC: do vixens and baby oil hold particular signifigance to you? (pre entry or post) 02:05 GA: er, not really? 02:06 GA: not any more than other people, really 02:06 TC: of course it could all be random and I'm looking for logic when there is none (the hardest folly a detective can deal with) 02:06 GA: definitely plausible 02:09 GA: anyway, you should probably speak with SO and RC 02:09 TC: sigh, so many questions, and each answer always leads me to more(tis the strugle of the young inquisitive mind) 02:11 TC: yes I probably should... Thank you Doir, your insight has put me a little closer to my goal of uncovering the truth behind this game 02:12 GA: you're very welcome! hopefully you do uncover it, cause its very mysterious 02:13 TC: I'll pester you again soon, (hopefully from a world of my very own) and please let me know if you hear from Leon, (or at least let him know I'm looking for him =) ) 02:13 GA: coolio, bye aura 02:13 TC: till our next chat! -- tiredCaligrapher TC ceast pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:13 --